Total Drama: The Mentorship Remixed
by Ai Sylvy
Summary: The new and improved version of /s/10399404/1/Total-Drama-The-Mentorship / 14 new contestants, 14 returning characters as mentors, the same crazy host.
1. The Great Train Snobbery

Total Drama: The Mentorship

Stella = The Anime Freak (mentored by Cody)

Crystal = The Cheerleader (mentored by Beth)

Primrose = The Spoiled Brat (mentored by Heather)

Vivian = The Telepath (mentored by Dawn)

Riley = The Comic Nerd (mentored by Harold)

Leroy = The Furry (mentored by Izzy)

Patrick = The Evil Theater Geek (mentored by Alejandro)

Ai = The Grouchy Bookworm (mentored by Gwen)

Jenn = The Cynical Genius (mentored by Scarlett)

Ben = The Brony (mentored by Spud)

Raymond = The Weightlifter (mentored by Ryan)

Hana = The Gothic Muse (mentored by Trent)

Phillip = Prince Charming (mentored by Justin)

Richard = The Night Owl (mentored by Duncan)

Episode 1: The Great Train Snobbery

A train was pulling away from a train station marked as Vancouver. The sky was clear blue, the sun high up and creating a dazzling effect on the ocean beside the trackside, but the train and its passengers would not see the lovely oceanic sights for long. A few miles up ahead, there was a long underground tunnel.

On this train, under normal circumstances, there would be no one of extraordinary importance, but today fourteen teenagers were on their way to a very peculiar island: Pahkitew Island.

They had one whole train car to themselves, although the seating arrangements forced them to buddy up. Starting from the front of the car was Stella, a blonde hair girl who wore a pink top with a logo of a pixie on it and blue jeans. Sitting next to her was Crystal, who had dark blue (almost totally black) hair done up in two pigtails. She wore a light blue tank-top with a matching blue and white skirt. Crystal was giving Stella a creepy smile, and Stella squirmed closer to the window, regretting not choosing the aisle seat.

In the row next to them was Primrose, who wore a bright blue tank top, a sunhat with a white ribbon around it, and a long red skirt that went down to her ankles. She had sunglasses dangling from the collar of the shirt. Her hair was perhaps her most standout feature, as it was bright pink. She was on her phone scrolling and then growling when she got a notification indicating there was no more wifi at this point; wifi was only available at the stations. Next to her, her neighbor, Richard, was snoring loudly. He was leaning against the window, drool landing on his red top and some on his black shorts. He had short blonde hair, primarily on a point by his face. Primrose, annoyed already, threw her phone at him, causing him to jolt awake. "Woah, what even?" he rubbed the spot where the phone hit him.

The camera then turned away from them, and onto the row behind them, where Leroy was, wearing a partial grey fur suit. His hands covered to look like clawed paws, his calves were in grey fur and his feet were in large paws. On his head he wore the top part of a cartoon wolf's head. His black hair was messy and sticking out from below the hat. He looked over at his neighbor. Ai was sitting with her nose deep in a book. She had curly brown hair, with a purple shirt and black pants. She wore glasses and pushed them up on her nose. Leroy leaned over to see what she was reading, but the words were so small and the book so thick, he couldn't make anything out too clearly. "Hmph," Ai muttered and she turned so she now faced the aisle, her back to Leroy now. Leroy made a whimpering sound and looked out the window instead.

However, Ai got no relief on the row next to her. Next to her, on the opposite aisle, was Phillip. Phillip had blonde hair, a tight white shirt and tight blue jeans. His hair was slicked back and he gave a flirtatious smile. "Hello there, my beautiful sweet maiden." Next to him was Ben, who had dirty blonde hair, thin glasses, a black shirt with a pony icon on it and blue jeans. He just gave an awkward smile and wave.

Ai's eye twitched and she turned back away. "I'm surrounded by total idiots…"

From behind her, a girl with black hair tied up in a red ribbon leaned over the seat. She had a blue tube top on and glasses as well. "Don't worry, not all of us are so bad."

Ai turned around to face the stranger. "And you are?"

"I'm Jenn, taking a break from getting my PhD in nuclear physics right now. Glad to know that at least one other person can probably understand my big fancy words," Jenn replied, giving a toothy grin.

Ai's eyes twinkled. "I'm Ai, I hope we are on the same team, because otherwise I might go crazy from stress. I don't usually do group work well."

"Well that's a good thing to know," came another reply. Next to Jenn, Patrick leaned up and over the seat as well. "Now I know who a weak link is." Patrick had dirty blond hair spread out spiked around his ears, but the rest was more or less slicked back. He was wearing grey shirt and black pants. He then winked at Ai.

Jenn pushed him back to his seat and then she winked at Ai before sitting back down as well.

Leroy sniggered at Ai. "You really should be careful with what you say. I don't think anyone can be trusted once we reach the island."

Ai sighed and resumed her reading.

Beyond Jenn and Patrick sat Riley, who was also reading, but unlike Ai's thick tome, he had a stack of comic books on the floor in front of him. Riley was probably the most overweight of the group. His brown hair was tied up in a ponytail and he had a goatee. His shirt didn't even properly cover him (though compared to Owen, he wasn't _that_ large). He had light brown shorts on. He heard the commotion and he rolled his eyes. "Ugh, what would it take to get some last minute peace with my vintage 1940's editions of Superman?" He turned to Raymond, but was disappointed. Raymond was a hulk, clearly spending all of his time in a gym pumping irons. He was listening to an mp3 player and had his eyes closed. He wore a white tank top and black shorts. His biceps and triceps were on full display. Riley decided against trying to pull a response out from his neighbor, and furiously resumed back to his comic book.

In the last seats were Hana and Vivian. Hana had jet-black hair with green highlights. She wore a black long sleeve shirt that was fluffed out on the sleeves. She had on a black mini skirt with fishnet stockings going up her legs from her black boots. Her lipstick was lime green, like her hair. She was humming a tune to herself and swinging her legs back and forth. She didn't let the others bother her.

Her neighbor, Vivian, was wearing a lavender colored kimono. Her hair was reddish-brown, and she had tanned skin, the darkest of the group. She was fixing flower clips along her hair and on the tray table in front of her, she had assembled a variety of make-up supplies. Her powder and lipstick were levitating, though when Hana turned to look and smile at her neighbor, she quickly lowered them back down and gave a nervous smile in reply.

At this point, the train was only a mile or so away from the tunnel. The conductor of the train, an old man with grey hair and a grey mustache, walked to the front of the car. "Excuse me," he said, but with the commotion the teenagers were making, no one heard him. Richard and Primrose were having a yelling match, Phillip was flexing his non-existent muscles towards Ben, as if to assert some sort of dominance, and others were flinging paper airplanes and such at each other. Ai had shoved her face almost entirely into her book trying to focus, and Raymond still was listening to his mp3.

The conductor sighed and then blew on his whistle loudly. Everyone paused and looked up at the old man. Ai and Riley looked up from their respective reading material, and Raymond's headset fell off his head. "What do you want old man?" Primrose snapped.

"I have a note here from your host, with instructions to read this before we reach the tunnel… AHEM!" He cleared his throat and opened the envelope. "It says 'Welcome contestants, to the newest season of Total Drama. Sorry, not sorry, that I'm not there to greet you in person, but I have to get your surprises ready for when you arrive. In the meantime, you're gonna get your teams formed and first invincibility challenge underway! When the nice conductor man…' wait, I'm not really that nice! Er-hem… 'calls your name, come forth and become Team Noble Skeletons: Stella, Crystal, Primrose, Vivian, Riley, Leroy and Patrick.'"

The group approached and the conductor tossed them a team flag, which was green and had a skull and crossbones logo on it. Leroy took it and howled loudly. "Arooooo! Aww yeah, that's so cool!"

"It's only cool if you're a pirate. This is a jolly-roger more than it is a team icon," Stella said.

"I demand a more attractive looking logo! I want one _now_!" Primrose hissed, stomping her foot.

"Look, take all your yap and bring it up to your host, not me," hissed the conductor, "now, let me finish the note… 'And the rest of you: Ai, Jenn, Ben, Raymond, Hana, Phillip, and Richard, you will all form Team Nutty Death Zombies.'"

He tossed to Raymond a red flag with a logo on it that had a decapitated leg with a bone sticking out. "Whatever, I guess it could be worse," Raymond muttered.

The rest of the team merely nodded except for Ai and Jenn, who both appeared uninterested.

"Alright, last paragraph… 'Now, the train is due to arrive around 3:15pm to Pahkitew Island. Your challenge is to search the train for a bag of loot Chef stashed away somewhere. Whichever team arrives to the island with it to the designated spot will be safe from today's elimination ceremony. And as for the team name selection, hey it wasn't all my idea, I just put in a search on a random name generator and that's what I got.' Well, that's just my luck! Having a bunch of whippersnappers' ran-sacking my train!"

"Do you have any idea where the loot may be?" Hana asked.

"No! Don't care to know either! Just stay out of the way of the other passengers and myself. And I don't want to find any wrappers and junk on the floor! I _just_ swept the floor," the conductor hissed and stomped his way back to his booth.

Vivian giggled slightly. Patrick noticed this but didn't speak up just yet.

"Well, logically let's start from the front of the train and make our way back here," Jenn said. Her team nodded and they dashed off. Once the door connecting the cars was shut, Patrick turned towards Vivian.

"What do you know? I know a trickster when I see one," Patrick said.

"The loot is hidden with the luggage in the caboose," Vivian said, smiling innocently.

"How do you even know that?!" Leroy asked, excitedly. Now that he was standing, a tail was seen attached to his pants.

"Uh… a hunch?" Vivian replied, nervous and starting to sweat.

"Well for now, it's better than just wasting time against the other team… Gosh, I'll never get used to saying 'the Zombies'," Patrick said. The group made their way to the caboose, a few cars in the opposite direction.

But little did they know that Jenn and Ai had actually stalked the doorway, overhearing everything. They nodded to each other. Though they didn't know each other that well, it would appear that they were at least able to work together. Jenn whistled for the rest of the team. Raymond and Hana came right away, but Ben's foot caught on the area rug carpeting, and he tripped. Hana held out a hand and helped him up, while the other three just sighed. "Wait a minute, where's that other guy?" Raymond asked once Hana and Ben joined them.

Richard had wandered into another car, and he couldn't help but feel sleepy. The sun was up just too high for him right now. He did his best work at night. This car happened to be the sleeping car for the passengers who had come from a far off destination. He laid down on one of the empty beds, but as soon as his head touched the pillow, something felt off. "Huh?"

He shook the pillow and piles of jewelry fell out. "Aw, sweet! This must be the loot! … I better wait til the rest of the team gets here. If I run off someone from the other team may think I have something." And with that, he re-stuffed the pillow with the jewelry, and drifted off to sleep…

Meantime, at the caboose, the Noble Skeletons were tossing their way around the various luggage, making a complete mess of the place. Riley was standing on top of a crate trying to dig through an upper shelf, when Crystal suddenly popped out of the shelf. "Hi!"

Riley, startled, tripped and fell backwards. "What the…? What the hell are you doing up in the luggage rack?!"

Crystal gave him a dreamy grin. "I just wanted to cheer you on, face-to-face. It's my specialty. Back home, I'm the head cheerleader."

She gracefully jumped out of the luggage rack and onto the crate, towering right over Riley. The front of her body was now covered in darkness, except for her eyes and smile. Riley began to sweat. "What are you going to do to me?" he whimpered.

"I'm gonna give you an N! Then give you an O! B! L! E! Go team Noble Skeletons!" Crystal said, shaking two blue and silver pompoms and jumping up in the air and doing a split.

Riley took the opportunity to crawl away and when Crystal regained her composure she looked disappointed. "Why does everyone run away from me?"

The camera flashed over to Patrick who was tossing everything haphazardly. "This is taking too much time! Those Zombies are gonna be here any minute. Let's move on to another area, this is a waste," he turned and glared at Vivian who closed her eyes and looked away ashamed. "What gave you that stupid hunch it would be here anyway?"

"It's going to sound crazy, but…"

Crystal then jumped up between them and began waving her pompoms in both of their faces. "Hey, we can't afford to fight now! Not on the first challenge! After all, we are the N! O! B!..."

She was cut off by Patrick throwing an empty luggage bag over her head. "What a creep…"

"Hey, we have company!" Stella said, who was peeking from the caboose door towards the other car. "Five of the six Zombies are headed this way."

Patrick looked around. Primrose was sitting on a crate filing her finger nails, Crystal was wandering around with the bag still over her head, and Riley was opening another piece of luggage. Vivian had waded her way through the rest of the luggage, towards another door. Patrick rushed past and opened the door. "Everyone com on, hide in here!"

"I don't take orders from anyone, except my daddy. And you aren't him," Primrose said. She held up her phone again, and snapped a selfie.

"Do you really want to deal with the Zombies here? Besides, if you cost us this challenge, you'll be the first one out!" Patrick hissed.

"Ugh, fine, it's not like I enjoy being in this messy place anyway," Primrose huffed as she and the others made their way into the next room over.

The room was small and dark, so everyone was pressed close. "Ugh, hopefully they don't decide to come checking in here," Stella said.

The five Zombies entered the caboose. "There's no one here," Hana said dejectedly.

"Either that or this is a trap of some sort," Raymond replied, easily hefting up the luggage and crates.

"Let's do a quick sweep and be sure we aren't missing something!" Jenn hissed and they began, unknowingly, cleaning up the mess the Skeletons had made.

"Hey, has anyone seen Richard?" Ben asked, but just as he said that, Hana accidentally dropped a luggage piece right on him and thus no one paid any attention to him.

Inside the smaller compartment, the Skeletons were starting to get antsy. "Don't lose hope guys! We got this!" Crystal said, but she at least restrained herself from shaking her pompoms.

Just then, someone let out a loud _RIIIIPPP_.

"Ugh, okay, who did that?" Primrose hissed, pinching her nose in the dark.

"Uh, wasn't me… Totally wasn't me…" Riley said, but just as he finished another _RIIIPPP_ sounded.

"It stinks in here!" Primrose cried out before dashing out of the booth.

"Wait, Primrose!" Stella called out, but it was too late. Primrose had already opened the door and gasped.

The room was totally cleaned. Not one spot of luggage was out of place. It was as if the Skeletons had never been there, and whoever cleaned up had already gone. Or so Primrose thought.

As she stepped out she turned back towards her teammates. "Coast seems clear here. Maybe it was just that old man and some of the train crew. Either way, I _want_ out of this caboose and I _want_ out now!"

Just then, she felt herself being picked up from behind, and as she turned to see who was doing this atrocity, she found herself face-to-face with Raymond. The weightlifter just sneered at her before the rest of the Zombies came out from their hiding spots (except for Ben, who was still unconscious and stuffed behind a crate).

"Alright, hand over the loot, and we'll let you have her back," Jenn said, a triumphant smirk on her face.

"Let me go, you big sweaty beast!" Primrose protested.

Patrick pretended to think about it. "How about you can keep her and keep Crystal, and we'll just be on our merry way?"

"Wait, what?" Jenn scratched her head confused.

"You guys can't be serious! You can't abandon me!" Primrose said, and she realized who else he said he would leave behind. "And not with that creepy girl!"

Crystal stood over by Phillip, and once again, the front of her body was dark, except for her eyes and smile. "I have to admit, it's cooler to know how daring you Zombies are. I think I'm gonna have more fun with _you_ instead!"

Phillip sweated in nervousness. "W-what sort of fun?"

"Oh, nothing too impressive… Just… Give me a Z! Give me an O! Give me an M! …" Crystal started cheering, all bright and sunny again. As she went on, Jenn snapped her fingers and Raymond dropped Primrose.

"You can keep them both," Jenn huffed and the Zombies walked out, barring Ben.

Phillip looked disappointed. "Aw, I had been hoping we could keep the pretty pink-haired lady with us."

Jenn rolled her eyes and directed her team to leave.

After they left, Raymond rushed back in and picked Ben up and carried him over his shoulder. Back in the now empty car, the Zombies re-grouped (except for Richard). Ben finally woke up. "What happened? Did I miss something?"

"No, that Vivian led her team wrong. So no one has found that bag of loot yet," Hana said. She looked up at the clock on the wall. "It's already 3pm, we should be stopping soon."

"And where is that idiot Richard? He hasn't shown up at all," Jenn huffed, crossing her arms.

"Maybe he's off exploring the other cars. At least that would be productive," Ai muttered.

Just then, there was the sound of an overhead speaker coming to life. _"Attention, to anyone wishing to stop at Pahkitew Island, the train will pass by in approximately fifteen minutes. The train actually stops at Toronto. So if you want off at Pahkitew, that's on you!"_ came the gravelly voice of the conductor before the speaker switched off.

"Wait, so we have to get off of a moving train?! That is totally not safe!" Hana cried out.

"Well, even if we don't have the loot, we better make sure we are somewhere we can escape from in fifteen minutes. Let's hurry to the engine of the train; there should be a few steps we can walk down from," Jenn said.

Further up in the train, Richard had been startled awake once he heard the announcement. The sleeping car had no lights on, which he found odd, because upon going to sleep, the shades at the windows were rolled up and the lights were on. He turned onto his back and was about to gasp when a finger went over his mouth to silence him. He couldn't tell, but he thought it was the cheerleader girl from the other team, with the two pigtails and a creepy smile.

"Shh, don't make this harder for us," she said, now getting onto the bed and straddling him. "I knew the moment your team gathered in the other train car without you that you had the loot. Now give it to me, so my team can respect me and let me cheer for them!"

"You're crazy!" Richard said pushing her off and he grabbed his pillow, trying to be nonchalant. "I just came in here for a snooze, that's all."

Crystal's teeth seemed to become demonic in the darkness. "Why are you taking the train company's pillow with you then? _Give it to me!_ Give me the L! Give me the O! Give me the…"

But Crystal was interrupted when the lights went back on, and the Nutty Death Zombies walked into the room.

"What's going on here?" Raymond asked, pushing Crystal aside easily.

"I got the loot; now let's get ready to get off this train!" Richard said, holding up his pillow.

"Good job! Let's go!" Raymond replied and as the team started heading out, Crystal suddenly tackled Richard with amazing agility.

"The best part about being a cheerleader is that we are _so_ athletic. Boys have a hard time escaping from me," Crystal said, swiping the pillow from him and jumping along the seats towards the back of the train.

The Zombies gave chase, but once she reached the formerly empty train car, the rest of the Noble Skeletons came out from hiding under the seats, and she tossed it to Primrose. Primrose then tossed it down to Stella, who tossed it away towards Riley. However, in terms of running, Riley was probably the slowest due to his lack of regular exercise. Phillip and Raymond caught up to him easily and Phillip grabbed back the pillow. He tossed it over to Hana, who tossed it to Jenn. Patrick wasn't about to let this chance escape him again, so he jumped over and grabbed the pillow. There was a tug of war between them, and no one noticed the intercom system activating again.

"_Pahkitew Island upcoming. It's now or never."_

Stella went and opened one of the windows. "He said it's now or never, so let's go!"

She tumbled out first, followed by Leroy, Vivian, Richard, Phillip, Riley, Ai, and Hana. Primrose stood at the edge of the window next, but she hesitated. "I can't go along with this. I want the train to stop _now!_" But as she went to stomp her foot, she slipped and tumbled out of the train. Raymond was next, but before he stepped out he picked up Ben and tossed him out, causing him to land head first into the ground.

Jenn and Patrick both arrived at the window still tugging on the pillow. "Let go of it Patrick!"

"You first!" He hissed back.

Just then, Crystal kicked the pillow outside of the train. "I'm not about to be left behind!" Crystal cried as she jumped out the window. She grabbed the pillow and began to run away, leading to everyone chasing after her. Jenn sighed and she jumped out, and finally Patrick did as well.

They both sat on the ground, dazed for a moment. Jenn was then back on her feet first, and Patrick was not far behind either.

Up ahead, Crystal led the way up a long winding hill. At the top, she could see Chris McLean and Chef Hatchet waiting for them and she gave a genuine happy smile. "I can't believe it! I'm gonna lead my team to victory! I'm going to be praised! I'm going to _make_ one of the boys be my boyfriend!"

"Nah, not today," came a reply. Crystal was surprised that Hana had caught up to her. Hana pulled the pillow out of her hands and took the lead.

"You get back here! Give me my P! Give me my I! Give me…"

"Give me a break already! Enough with the cheerleader chanting," Chris interrupted, as everyone finally made it up to the top of the hill. "Congratulations Team Nutty Death Zombies. Since Hana got up here first, and I really hate Crystal's constant cheerleading, you guys are safe from elimination today."

The Zombies cheered in relief. The Noble Skeletons, on the other hand, all glared at each other, though most of their focus was on Crystal.

"Noble Skeletons, you put on a good fight, but not good enough apparently. Time to make your first of many hard choices while on the island: who is going to get a one-way ticket home? Everyone follow me elimination area," Chris said, pointing down the other end of the hill.

Once everyone reached the bottom, the Noble Skeletons sat on the logs in front of the fire pit, while the Zombies sat on a row of seats off to the side.

"Welcome survivors to the new season of Total Drama, this time, Total Drama: The Mentorship. Don't worry; those of you who will make it through the elimination ceremony will meet your mentors later today. Now, Skeletons, it's time for you to cast your votes." Chris said, as Chef walked up with paper for the team ("But its _toilet paper_!" grumbled Primrose), and everyone began to write out who they wanted off.

"Alright, I have the results. This season, we decided that variety is the spice of life. So each episode will feature a random symbol of being safe," Chris said, snapping his fingers. Chef walked up holding a box, which when it was opened was revealed to be a Barf Bag filled with peanuts. "If you don't get some nuts, you're out."

Barf Bags were tossed to Leroy, Stella, Riley, and Patrick. Crystal, Primrose and Vivian looked at each other nervously.

"Vivian, you're 'hunch' turned out to be a total dud. I guess leadership isn't really a good match for you. However, that being said, you only had one vote against you, so you are safe," Chris said, tossing a bag to her. Vivian let out a sigh of relief. "Primrose, I have to hand it to you, of all the spoiled little princesses we had on this show, you certainly take the cake for being the worst of the lot. Letting the other team know your hiding spot was probably very un-cool to your teammates. And Crystal, what can I say? You're a creep, plain and simple, however you do offer exceptional athletic abilities. But did your teammates see it that way?"

Primrose closed her eyes, crossing her fingers. "Please don't let me go home… Please don't let me go home…"

Crystal was shaking her pompoms. She opened her mouth like she was about to speak, but then she piped down.

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Primrose got a barf bag tossed onto her lap. Crystal jumped up in fury. "_What_?! I'm going home already?! I didn't even get to meet my mentor!"

"Your mentor was going to be Beth, but I guess she'll be going back to her family farm now, thanks to you. Now time, to get on out of here. Welcome to the Whirlpool of Shame!" Chris said, leading out to a dock where the Cannon of Shame used to be. Crystal gulped upon seeing it. "Any last words?"

"Yeah! I'll make you all pay! All you boys who shunned me! I'll get my… oh!" Crystal never could finish, as Chef pushed her down into the Whirlpool, where she was spun around and around multiple times, screaming all the while, before she disappeared under the water.

"And where that Whirlpool leads, even I don't know. Ah well," Chris then turned to face the camera. "I think we're gonna call this episode a wrap! Tune in next time for more drama, more action, and even more humiliation! Only on… TOTAL. DRAMA. THE MENTORSHIP!"

Crystal's Audition (Bonus):

The camera turns on to a room full of pentagrams and small candles. On the back wall is a shrine with different pictures of boys. Crystal is in front of the camera, though all you can see is her eyes and demonic smile. "I'm auditioning to Total Drama: The Mentorship so that way all the boys back home will take notice of _me_."

Crystal then comes into the light and she continues her demonic smiling. "My skills include cheerleading, agility, endurance, and stealth. I'm an _asset_ to you, Chris McLean! An _asset_!"

Just then, the room light goes on and a door is heard opening in the background. A man's voice can be heard. "Crys? Just what are you up to in here? You're not doing one of those Satanic rituals again are you? My lawyer _just_ redeemed your soul back from the devil, I can't afford for that to happen again!"

"Ugh, nothing dad! I promise no more selling my soul," Crystal said, sighing in relief as the door shut. "What? That's, uh, totally just an in-house joke here. Ha ha ha…"


	2. All That Is Gilded Is Not Golden

Total Drama: The Mentorship Remixed

Team Noble Skeletons:

Stella, Primrose, Vivian, Riley, Leroy, Patrick

Team Nutty Death Zombies:

Ai, Jenn, Ben, Raymond, Hana, Phillip, Richard

Eliminated: Crystal

* * *

Episode 2: All That Is Gilded Is Not Golden

Chris was standing on the cliff ledge right above the Whirlpool of Shame. "Last time, on Total Drama: The Mentorship! We thrust fourteen unsuspecting teenagers into their first of many challenges to come on a moving train. Some stuck together with true team spirit," (a flashback of Team Nutty Death Zombies, minus Richard is shown), "while others went off and did their own things. Ultimately, everyone made it, and in true unison the Noble Skeletons eliminated creepy Crystal. Is that the last we'll ever see of her? Will the Zombies keep a victory streak? Find out right now, on TOTAL. DRAMA. THE MENTORSHIP!"

Chris headed back towards the elimination area, Chef tossing him an air horn. The remaining thirteen competitors were now doing their own business around the firepit: Ai was face-deep in a book, Primrose was snapping selfies, and Leroy was prowling around the area. Chris fired off the air horn, immediately causing everyone to look up except for Ai and Primrose.

Annoyed, Chris blew the air horn again. Ai just flipped a page. Jenn elbowed her. "What?" Ai snapped and then when she realized Chris was glaring at her, she quickly closed her book and thrust it off screen. She looked down meekly, muttering "sorry," although by now, Chris's attention was on Primrose. He snapped his fingers, and Chef went and snatched the phone out of her hands.

"Hey! You give me that back! Daddy just gave me that yesterday!" Primrose jumped up yelling out.

"Don't really care. All eyes and ears on me!" Chris said, blaring the air horn one more time for good measure. "Now, let's establish the ground rules here. Number one: anything that I say goes. That means, I'm not going to listen to your complaints. Number two: no cellphones," he said this narrowing his eyes as he spotted Primrose with yet another cellphone in hand, this time attempting to hide it on her lap. Chef took this one away as well. "Just how many do you have?"

"Daddy got me that phone like two weeks ago. I get a new phone whenever I want," Primrose smirked at the other contestants. "Daddy always gets me whatever I want, whenever I want. _None_ of you could ever say that and…" She never was able to finish, because by that point, Chef picked her up and flipped her upside-down, causing three more cellphones to fall out of her clothing. "Give them back! That one is the latest model of Orange phones: the oPad 10S XL Plus Ultra!"

"Pfft, yeah sure, when you're eliminated maybe," Chris said laughing at her angry pouting. "Anyway, last thing, is that there are no confessionals this time around. In a world of social media, is there anything truly private anymore? So instead, you're gonna finally meet and interact with your mentors whenever you have questions or have something on your mind."

Chris pointed behind him to a clearing where there were two dilapidated shacks standing side by side. There was a large wooden building with a sloppy "Mess Hall" sign. Further back, was another larger building, in slightly better condition labeled "Mentors"; the traditional outhouse was there as well.

"Everything looks so ancient," Stella observed.

"Yup! The last genuine wood planks of Wawanaka were used to assemble all of this, and probably aren't going to pass a building inspection. And you lot get to enjoy all these wonderful amenities. Better get settled in and fast, because tomorrow you are getting your second challenge," Chris said, watching as the teams headed out.

As they headed back, Ben accidentally stepped on Leroy's wolf tail. Leroy turned around and gave a wolfish glare to him.

"Sorry! It was an accident!" Ben said, backing up nervously. Leroy was tall, and his furry garments only made him look more menacing.

Leroy then sniffed at Ben. "Accident, huh? I doubt it. I can smell your kind a mile away, you pathetic little brony. Colorful magical horse lovers have never been kind to us who bear our love of the true animal kingdom with pride. Be glad you're on the other team, otherwise, just think, you'd have to sleep near me tonight. And we wolves do our best hunting at night."

Ben hung back, letting Leroy catch up to Patrick, who had been observing this.

Almost everyone headed directly towards the Mentors building. Inside, was a long hallway, with different doors marked for who each mentor was. "At least we won't have a line for our meetings," Vivian said to Stella, who nodded.

Leroy stopped at the door marked "Izzy", with his name scratched in under it. As soon as he opened the door, there was a horrific growling noise causing him to whimper and slam the door. Izzy's laughter could then be heard from behind the closed door.

"It's okay, silly wolf, you can come in!" Izzy called as he creaked the door open slightly.

* * *

**Izzy: Welcome, wolf, to my lair!**

**Leroy: Oh man! That's an awesome bearsuit, Izzy!**

**Izzy: Haha yeah, that bear I totally skinned alive really is quite genuine isn't he?**

**Leroy: …**

**Izzy: So, what can I do for you, wolf?**

**Leroy: Have you ever dealt with… them?**

**Izzy: Them? All the time! They are **_**so**_** annoying.**

**Leroy: I'm so glad someone else can agree. Would you believe my ex-girlfriend told me I should attempt to make peace with them?**

**Izzy: Make peace?! Impossible! I mean, the best thing you can do is invest in a tranquilizer gun and when they are asleep, strip them naked, tie them up and use the new intel you've gathered and submit it to the organization.**

**Leroy: A tranquilizer gun…? Wait, are we even talking about the same thing?**

* * *

**Primrose: Okay, so which one are you again?**

**Heather: I'm Heather? The OG villain? Winner of season three, mortal enemy of Gwen?**

**Primrose: I never watched Total Drama in my life, so names don't mean much to me. The only reason I came here was to try to get selfies with a bunch of celebrity has-beens.**

**Heather: And Chris took away your phones. I saw that, I feel very badly for you. –she motions to the camera that she is, in fact, disgusted-**

**Primrose: Ugh, so without my phones…**

**Heather: You have no choice but to play the actual game. May I make a suggestion?**

**Primrose: I guess. That is what you're here for.**

**Heather: Feel out your teammates. Find weak spots and manipulate them! Make them do your bidding!**

**Primrose: Isn't that kind of being evil?**

**Heather: This isn't a game about being nice. It's a game to get ahead of the competition. And if you listen to me, you'll win this game easily.**

**Primrose: Of course! It makes perfect sense now! … Can I still take a selfie using your phone?**

* * *

**-Both Justin and Phillip are too busy flexing and admiring themselves in mirrors-**

* * *

**Alejandro: Hello there, Patrick. Have a seat. We need to talk.**

**Patrick: Oh boy, I got **_**you**_** for my mentor? I'm not sure if I should be acting excited or disappointed. **

**Alejandro: We don't have enough time to discuss my past issues with this game. You have someone on your team being mentored by Heather, who is both my lover and my enemy. That means you have to be extra careful with learning how to maintain control.**

**Patrick: And you're suggesting…?**

**Alejandro: Use your natural skills. I used my good looks and physical fitness to my advantage to win over women.**

**Patrick: So, you're suggesting acting?**

**Alejandro: Exactly. Make everyone else, especially Primrose, think that they are in control. Go behind backs and befriend the enemy team. Make everyone happy with you.**

**Patrick: It sounds almost too easy… But then again when you're as talented an actor as me, nothing is hard.**

* * *

**Hana: Hello? Trent?**

**Trent: Oh, hello there, you must be Hana. Nice to meet you. –he steps into the room from another door with a small bag in hand-**

**Hana: What's in the bag Trent?**

**Trent: Well, I'm trying to make amends with Gwen. You know, after what happened in Total Drama Action… I had hoped her being with Duncan would have made her happy, but we all know how that went down. –Trent opens the bag to reveal a bright pink unicorn plushie- Do you think it's good for her?**

**Hana: Uh, it's a nice sentiment, but she'll probably burn it. I think she'll prefer, uh… a black unicorn maybe? Giving her just any plush toy will make you look just plain desperate.**

**Trent: Hmm, yeah, you're probably right. What was I thinking?! –he runs out of the room and Hana just shrugs at the camera-**

* * *

**Gwen: I have one piece of advice, and one piece only: don't trust anyone!**

**Ai: Okay, I can handle that. Yourself included, boyfriend stealer! **

**Gwen: -she is speechless, but obviously taken aback-**

**Ai: I was rooting for you all along, until you did those terrible things in season three. So, don't trust anyone. Got it. –she leaves in a huff-**

* * *

**Jenn: Ha! At least I actually got someone who is as scientific as me. I was afraid they were going to pair me with someone like Noah.**

**Scarlett: When I saw your audition tape, the calculations for your success rate was too high for me to ignore. Listen, I will do everything in my power to assist you, but it comes with a price.**

**Jenn: -she cocks her head and ties her red hair ribbon tighter-**

**Scarlett: Sixty percent of the million dollars.**

**Jenn: Wait, what? No way!**

**Both: I need the money for applying to a university!**

**Jenn: … oh boy.**

* * *

**Raymond: Ryan from the Ridonculous Race huh? Pleasure to meet you, sir. –the two muscle hunks shake hands and sit down-**

**Ryan: So, Raymond, tell me what you want to use the million dollars for?**

**Raymond: I want to buy my own gym, and help get others into as good of shape as I am. –he flexes his huge arms for emphasis-**

**Ryan: I see. Good goals there, man. I like it. So I suggest that the best thing you can do is to be kind to everyone. It makes them less inclined to vote for you. Plus you have your strength to help you out. You'll be an asset to any team you are on.**

**Raymond: Thanks, man. Sounds like the same strategy I had in mind. By the way, where's Stephanie?**

**Ryan: Oh, Steph? Haha… Let's just leave it at: I needed some volunteer hours at my university, and this was the best way to get them.**

* * *

**Duncan: During my time in juvie, I've learned that you never know when the security guards are going to patrol past the cells. You have to keep your senses sharp, you know?**

**Richard: -he is giving a glazed look, drool coming out of his mouth-**

**Duncan: It also helps to have an item or weapon of some sort you can depend upon. –he takes out his knife and lighter- these two have gotten me pretty far.**

**Richard: -he is rocking as if about to fall over-**

**Duncan: -still completely oblivious to Richard- It also helps to make an alliance of those who are your equals. It's how I got as far as I did in seasons one and two. –Richard then leans on Duncan, asleep and drooling. Duncan pushes him off, jerking him awake- Dude, boundaries! –Richard goes and leaves and Duncan looks at the camera- Yeah, I think I'll be passing on Trent and Ryan's bet on who's going to go home first. Can't take a bet I know I'm going to lose.**

* * *

**-Dawn and Vivian are meditating and both of them seemingly are levitating off of the ground. A variety of forest dwelling animals are with them. This room appears very peaceful-**

* * *

**Cody: So, anime huh? What's your favorite?**

**Stella: Pixie Ball Z, I love all the action!**

**Cody: You mean all of the screaming. –he rolls his eyes- if you want a real anime with action, you'd be more into The Falling of the Sword Hero.**

**Stella: What? No way! That show is the pits. The guy can't even hold up his own sword.**

**Cody: So screaming for three episodes straight just to power up is better?**

**Stella: … Can we at least agree Yu Yu Hakusho was probably better than both of the others?**

**Cody: Yes, yes we can.**

* * *

Riley was standing outside of the door marked for himself and Harold. _"Oh man, of all the previous competitors… I had to get my own personal idol! I'll be nothing but a let-down to him. I don't have his level of 'Mad Skills'… I mean, I did meet him for all of two minutes at Comic Book Steve's Comic Book Camp… Oh well, I have no choice but to go in right?"_

**Riley: H-hello?**

**Harold: -he is just sitting on the chair, picking his nose-**

**Riley: -he sits down across from Harold- Uh, hey man. Uh… nice day out?**

**Harold: You're that guy! That guy who managed to get a preserved authentic copy of the original Superman comic. **

**Riley: Uh yeah… -he nervously laughs, hand behind his head- that was me. We also met in Comic Book Steve's Comic Book Camp a few years back.**

**Harold: Oh yeah. Did you ever get to meet Comic Book Steve?**

**Riley: Dude, I don't think anyone ever met Steve. The guy in charge of the camp was some fat guy named Larry.**

**Harold: -he shrugs- so have you attended any of Steve's other camps?**

**Riley: Nope. My forte is comic books. I mean, I did spend one day at Video Game Steve's Video Game Camp, but some guy named Sam kept blowing fuses.**

**Harold: Then I better start passing down my knowledge and mad skills to you. You won't last a few days without them.**

* * *

By this point, most of the other contestants had began to leave; Ben however was still standing outside of his door. Patrick, Leroy and Phillip were passing by him.

"What's the matter, little brony? Afraid of your own mentor or something? Aroooo!" Leroy hissed.

"N-no, it's not that," Ben started, but Patrick cut him off.

"Ha! Look at who he got for a mentor! He's got that airhead Spud!" Patrick pointed at the sign on the door, laughing.

Leroy and Phillip burst out laughing. "I am sorry to laugh, little horse lover," Phillip said, patting him (more like whacking, as Ben nearly fell over), "but I cannot resist the urge. It's so pathetic that they gave you Spud."

"Probably nobody else wanted him," Leroy said, giving his trademark wolfish grin. "Even that comic book nerd has someone with some potential at this game."

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Patrick opened the door and pushed Ben inside, still laughing. "Go say hi to your mentor! And time out how long it takes for him to answer!" And the trio slammed the door. Ben could hear their howling and laughter as they moved off.

Spud was sitting in the room, still oblivious to the fact that someone had come in. He was just looking around, before his eyes settled on staring at a moth that was fluttering around the single light bulb. His eyes slowly went wide in awe over the insect. "Woooooowwwww…."

**Ben: Uh, hey? Spud?**

**Spud: …**

**Ben: Hey, I'm uh, Ben. Nice to… meet you?**

**Spud: -his eyes slowly turn over to where Ben is, his mouth still wide open from admiring the moth, and by this point, there is a droplet of drool hanging out of him-**

**Ben: Well, uh, you're my mentor and since I seem to be the brunt of everyone's jokes around here, I was wondering if…**

**Spud: Dude… the cycle of life is so short… If that moth doesn't find a mate soon, he's gonna die.**

**Ben: … **

**Spud: …**

**Ben: …**

**Spud: …**

**Ben: … a-are you even going to mentor me?**

**Spud: …**

**Ben: -he is starting to get annoyed and raised an eyebrow-**

**Spud: … **

**Spud: …**

**Spud: … wait, finale?! We won?! –he gave Ben a bone crushing hug- I just knew we could do it!**

**Ben: -he gives a pleading look to the camera before the camera battery runs out-**

* * *

Back at the cabins, Ai was sitting and reading on the steps of the rightmost cabin. Hana and Raymond were putting up a small wooden sign marking it as "Nutty Death Zombies". Despite not appearing to look up, Ai began to comment.

"We need to keep an eye on Phillip," she said nonchalantly.

"Why?" Raymond asked as he held up Hana while she began nailing the sign in place.

"He's becoming a little too friendly with the opposite team. Look at him over there. He should be settling in over here," Ai replied, flipping a page.

"Maybe it's a good thing?" Hana countered gently. "He could gather information on the other team for us."

"That's being too trusting of him," Ai replied, a touch of bitterness to her voice. She was about to say more, when Ben wobbled up towards them. He looked all crushed and battered. "What on earth happened to you?"

"Why couldn't Chris give me Ezekiel for my mentor?! Or even Lindsay! I'll take _anyone_ over Spud!" Ben hissed, pushing his glasses up.

The three boys at the other cabin burst out laughing. "Man, he did a number on you!" Patrick called out. "If only he were that useful any other time!"

Ai sighed. "I don't know what's worse. Having Spud for a mentor or Gwen."

"What's wrong with Gwen?" Hana asked, as she finished the last nail. She smiled her appreciation to Raymond as he gently lowered her down.

"How can anyone _trust_ her after all that she's done in past seasons? I used to really support her, you know. I voted on the website for her in the poll, I played as her intern in the Total Drama Action online game. Then she… she… ugh, I can't talk about it. It brings up a bad memory," Ai said, shutting her book and then she quickly regained her composure. "As for you, Ben, I would swap with you, but I honestly can say that me having Spud is worse; I can't stand an intentionally unmotivated idiot."

Ai went back inside the cabin. Ben followed suit on the door on the opposite end of the cabin.

Patrick leaned against the railing, watching Ai and Ben go off. He then turned to Leroy. "I assume in the challenge you're going to do what you can to mess Ben up, yes?"

Leroy nodded. "You know it."

"Glad to hear it," Patrick then turned his attention to the taller boy next to him, "Now, listen to me Phillip. I can tell you are a man of character, bravery, and smarts. I need you to promise me you will do what you can to make our three-way guy's alliance a success."

Phillip looked over at his team's cabin. This wasn't exactly what Phillip had in mind. He just happened to tag along with the two Skeleton's on their way back to camp, but then they had invited him to hang out. But to already have someone offering an alliance with him… he didn't think he should pass this up. "Sure, whatever it takes."

Eventually, while overlooking the island forest skyline, the sun set, and the full moon began to rise. A few hours afterwards, Chris and Chef arrived at the two cabins in their ATV. Chris pulled out a megaphone and put his air horn up to it, firing it off in a horrible screech. The contestants grumpily opened the doors to their cabins. "What time is it?" Stella asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Wakey-wakey! Time for your first island challenge!" Chris said, enthusiastically.

There was a general grumbling, except from Richard who bound up to Chris. "Aw man, yeah! I'm ready!"

"Glad to see one of us is in the spirit of things!" Chris said. He handed Richard a map and then tossed one over to Stella, where it bonked her on the head before falling towards her feet.

"Well I'm _not_," Primrose grumbled. "I need my beauty sleep! And I need it now!"

"Don't really care! Now, you might want to hold onto those maps. You'll need it for this challenge and future ones. You're headed to that spot marked 'cottage'. Once everyone arrives, I'll explain the challenge," Chris said, and then he and Chef headed off on their ATV.

Richard grinned at his team. "We're gonna totally keep our winning streak up! Come on, let's go!" He opened the map and started running off.

"I need some serious coffee to keep up with that," Hana said, with Jenn and Raymond nodding. Ai yawned.

Once everyone arrived, following Richard's footprints and the tire tracks, they were shocked at what lay before them. It was once upon a time a cottage, but it had clearly seen better days. The windows were dilapidated, moss and ivy were growing all over it, and part of the roof had caved in as well.

"Five years ago this was the place where Chef and I stayed during the sixth season of Total Drama. But, uh, yeah, we haven't been back here since then. Time and robotic animals just don't treat things well." Chris said. "Anyway, your challenge is find the most valuable object left behind in the place. The team that brings me the most valuable item is safe from elimination, gets bragging rights, and also wins a set of fresh wood planks and a proper toolkit to help fix up your cabins."

"Arooo!" Leroy howled back in reply. "Sounds worth it to me."

"I can only imagine what the catch will be…" Stella whispered to Vivian.

"I uh, think Chris will do something like force us to face our fears. Something along those lines," Vivian said. "Like for you, Stella, you will probably have to deal with a psychotic clown."

Stella's blue eyes went wide. "How did you know that? No one knows that!"

Vivian looked away shyly, her long brown hair covering her face partly. "Lucky guess?"

* * *

**Vivian: Dawn, I am not sure I'm going to be able to hide my psychic powers forever. I want to read the minds of the others and give warnings and such.**

**Dawn: As long as you are using your powers for good and not self benefit, then I see no reason why you should resist using it in moderation. Just be cautious as to who you reveal your powers to.**

**Vivian: I feel like Stella is a good person I can trust. But someone like Leroy is too wild to handle it. **

**Dawn: -she giggles slightly-**

**Vivian: What is so funny?**

**Dawn: In another universe, I feel as if you and Leroy were meant to be an item.**

**Vivian: -she looks incredulously at Dawn-**

* * *

Once inside the cabin, the teams began to spread out. "We'll each grab a valuable item and meet back here at the front door," Jenn announced to her team, letting down her jet-black hair from its ribbon, tucking the ribbon away in her skirt pocket.

Primrose stood in the doorway cringing, but also blocking her teammates from entering. "What's the hold up, your highness?" Patrick hissed, pushing past the rest of this team to confront her.

"It's absolutely repulsive in here, and it stinks!" Primrose hissed.

Patrick's eyes narrowed, but then he stepped back and took a deep breath. "Okay, I understand. Why don't you take the rear and let someone else lead? That way you know you'll be okay."

Primrose blinked in surprise. "Wait, really?"

"_Of course_," Patrick said, smoothly. "We can't have anyone feeling uncomfortable on the team."

* * *

**Heather: He was obviously bluffing. He's an actor, and look at who he has for a mentor. Actually, wait, do both of us a favor and don't.**

**Primrose: Hey, I'm just doing like you said; scouting them out. I already figured out that I should eliminate the strong people first.**

**Heather: I'm impressed, you thought of something for a change other than your camera obsession.**

**Primrose: First on the list is to get rid of that annoying wolf-man. **

**Heather: I'm so proud!**

* * *

Primrose stepped aside and let her team get ahead of her. She stepped next to Leroy. "So, what do you think the item is that has the most value?" she asked casually.

Leroy winked at her. "Valuable to Chris? Probably something ugly and worthless, like a dusty old statue or something," Leroy paused in walking and turned towards her. "But to me? The most valuable thing would have to be the lovely vision that you are."

Primrose's cheeks went slightly pink but before she could tell Leroy off, he was already prowling off, although he did turn back and winked again at her. "Want to go off and find some stuff, just you and me?"

"Uh… fine? If you are willing to do the dirty work for me, then I see no reason why we can't do our own contribution for the team," Primrose said, and the pair headed off into a separate room.

Further down in another room, Ai found herself wandering around in the dark. She felt along the wall, and felt what probably was a light switch, but when she flipped it, nothing happened. "_Of course_! Nothing ever works when I need it to," she grumbled. She dug in her pocket and pulled out her reading light. Flipping it on, she was disappointed at the chaos that lay out before her. Boxes, sheets, dust and cobwebs were everywhere, but nothing of true value. She decided that she would at least open a box; at worst there would be nothing in it, in which she was no worse off than before. At best, she would find something interesting, such as a book or a valuable item.

Just as she opened one box, she heard someone come in behind her. She held up the light and revealed Patrick, who shielded his eyes with one arm. "Geez, that's bright!" he complained.

"Sorry," Ai said, lowering it down towards the floor.

For a moment, there was a pause between them. Patrick's eyes went wide and his mouth opened in slow-mo. This was the first time he truly had a good look at the young girl before him, with her curly brown hair, her soft brown eyes behind glasses, and pink lipstick.

* * *

**Patrick: And there she was, Alejandro! The girl I have been dreaming of for years!**

**Alejandro: I would have to advise you against pursuing this girl.**

**Patrick: -he strikes a pose with one leg on the chair, clearly not listening- I knew right then and there, that I had to do whatever it takes to sway her over to be mine.**

**Alejandro: Patrick! Focus! Relationships do nothing but lead to your own downfall!**

**Patrick: Maybe for you, but I think I can handle it.**

* * *

Patirck was drooling while Ai cringed and just walked around him towards the door. "Right… I'll just be heading out now…" Patrick quickly recovered upon hearing that and quickly made a pose on the floor in front of her.

"Uh… hey, are you reading _Fahrenheit 451_? Cause damn are you smoking." Patrick said, winking at her.

Ai's eye twitched and she just hurried away in a flustered huff.

* * *

**Patrick: Nailed it. –Alejandro just face palms at that-  
**

* * *

**Ai: Did he seriously just try to use a corny pick-up line for a book about **_**burning**_** books? –she hugs her book tightly to her chest-**

**Gwen: Yeah. He totally did.**

**Ai: I'll never understand the art of acting.**

* * *

Primrose and Leroy soon found themselves in what was the library. Primrose took a whiff and sneezed. "Gross! It's so murky and repulsive in here," Primrose complained.

Leroy shrugged. "I can't really disagree." He was prowling around and sniffing, almost in a dog-like fashion.

Primrose was behind him cringing, but as soon as he stood up and turned towards her, she pretended to adjust her sunhat. "So, why don't you tell me about yourself? Were you always so uh…"

"Wolfish?"

"I was going to say outlandish, but that works too," Primrose replied.

"I got into this sort of stuff when I entered high school. My ex-girlfriend didn't fully understand it either, but she didn't object to my lifestyle choices," Leroy trailed off, sounding a little disappointed.

"Ex-girlfriend?"

"Yeah, but then one day I got into a fight with… one of them… a Brony… Look, I can't go into it too much, but let's just say I can't help but go crazy when I see those little rainbow horses. She didn't like that, and wanted me to apologize. I couldn't. I _refused_. You know… even just thinking about it makes my blood boil," Leroy had been pacing around, almost forgetting that Primrose was even there.

Primrose smirked. She had the information that she had been looking to get out of him. Leroy now had his back towards her, his wolf tail sagging towards the floor now. Primrose spotted a book that seemed intentionally out of place on the shelf next to her and seeing how close Leroy was to the bookshelf next to her, she realized that a trap had been set for such an occasion. She pushed the book back into place, and Leroy suddenly yelped as he found himself (and the bookcase next to him) swirling around to another part of the mansion.

"Oops, sorry! I must have triggered a trap," Primrose called from the new fireplace. She couldn't resist a snigger.

"Arooo!" came a familiar howl from the wall beyond.

Leroy hadn't even heard Primrose's muffled yell. He had howled because he found himself in a room where Ben and Richard were searching. His green eyes were bloodshot as he zeroed in on Ben.

"At last, I have no teammates to hold back in front of," Leroy said, his wolf-hat now covering his face in shadows, and looking down at Ben quite sinisterly.

"What did I ever do to you? Why are you trying to get rid of me so bad?" Ben asked, both him and Richard backing against the wall slowly.

"It's nothing personal to you. It's just what you stand for. That rainbow pony on your shirt… I can't stand a brony! Ever since one stole away my girlfriend! I have to make you all feel my pain! And you're the perfect target: we're on live television, and for a bonus, you're a total wimp," Leroy pressed the snout of the hat against Ben.

"Hey, back off man. Leave him alone," Richard said, stepping between them.

Leroy sniffed at Richard. "And what could you possibly do to stop me anyway? Snore me to death?"

"You forget one thing, I'm nocturnal. This is my time of day!" Richard then kicked Leroy in the nuts, causing Leroy's eyes to cross and whimper in pain as he kneeled to the floor.

"Mommy…"

Richard and Ben took the chance to head out of the room, leaving Leroy behind.

"Hey, thanks for that. You didn't have to step in. I'm kind of used to being picked on," Ben said.

"Don't worry about it. Sucks you always get the short end of the stick, though. Maybe while you're here on the island your luck will change for the better?" Richard said optimistically. He then whipped out a gilded Chris from his pocket. "Besides, I couldn't risk letting him know we found this."

"I can't believe a chocolate Chris is still intact after all this time! It's probably all rotted though," Ben replied.

"Good thing it's not chocolate then," Richard said, biting the head. It made a soft clinking noise in between his teeth. "It's real gold."

* * *

**Duncan: I have to hand it to you, you have some real skills when you're actually awake.**

**Richard: My dad taught me a lot of what I know for night work. I come from a family of night owls.**

**Duncan: And what exactly does that mean?**

**Richard: They were part of a twenty-four-seven customer support team, so we were all always awake at night. I went to night school too.**

**Duncan: Wow. Only time I'm ever awake at night is to do things of questionable nature.**

**Richard: Do you think I still have a chance at this game? If I can barely function during the daytime?**

**Duncan: I doubt it. Not gonna lie.**

**Richard: Aw man.**

* * *

Further in, Vivian, Stella and Riley were opening through the boxes that Ai had been attempting to sift through earlier.

"At least that creepy chick we had on our team isn't going to randomly pop up out of these boxes," Riley said, opening a box and holding up a tiki idol. "Do I know this from somewhere?"

"I don't know but it looks pretty shiny and new. Maybe it's what Chris wanted us to find!" Stella said, and she turned to look at Vivian. "What do you think, Viv?"

Vivian closed her eyes and focused. She then looked and smiled at Stella. "I don't see a reason we shouldn't take it."

The trio left the room, idol in hand. They were just about to re-enter the main hall, when they heard and saw Patrick screaming and running towards the front door and outside. "What's gotten into him?" Riley asked, and the girls shrugged.

"Give me that ring back, Patrick!" Jenn suddenly cried out, running and crashing into the trio. Jenn quickly jumped up, while the others were sitting up on the floor. "Tch, gee thanks, you insignificant proto-plasma. Your teammate very nicely hid himself behind a curtain and as soon as I found a bit of jewelry, he made a swipe and grab for it."

"Would you have done the same in our position? We're desperate for a win here! You guys are one ahead of us," Stella snapped in reply.

"I can't help that my team is smarter and more level-headed than you. And with an attitude like that, you best stay out of my way in the future. Or else there will be consequences," Jenn said, smirking and holding up a large needle and syringe. "Chris didn't confiscate _everything_, after all." And she quickly stashed the needle away in her skirt, before running off again after Patrick.

"… should we be worried about that?" Stella asked nervously.

"Probably," Vivian said, holding back that Jenn didn't exactly have a pleasing aura about her.

"Well, we have our item, so maybe we should just do like Patrick and head outside," Riley said, getting up and offering a hand to Stella. She gave him a small smile as their hands touched. He then helped up Vivian and the three made their way outside.

Once Patrick made it outside, Chris blew off his air-horn again, and Chef then handed him a megaphone. "Alright, we got our first item handed in, so that means that the challenge is now over and it's time to appraise your items!" he called out.

Once everyone had left the decrepit cottage (except for Leroy), they each put their items on the table. "Chef Hatchet will now go over each item and tell me what is considered the most valuable," Chris said, as Chef began walking along the side of the table with a loupe in hand.

He first went up to the ring that Patrick had swiped from Jenn. Jenn and Patrick were standing together, glaring daggers at each other.

"This is nothing more than a rhinestone. It's even cheaper than quartz. No value here," Chef said, moving on to the next item.

Jenn grinned at her now enemy. "I guess it was a good thing you stole that from me after all," she whispered.

Patrick just growled, but then he smirked as he saw the item Vivian, Riley and Stella had presented. "Let's see how that holds up to a piece of Total Drama history."

Chef was inspecting the tiki idol. "Ain't this that bad luck charm from Boney Island?"

"Bad luck charm?!" the trio cried out.

"Oh, now I remember! Beth brought that back from the island, against the rules!" Stella said, slapping her head lightly. "It brought her team bad luck."

"Luckily for you guys, Beth put that back. You just found a prop that had been missing for a long time on the show, we just figured it sunk with Wawanakwa!" Chris said.

"Very valuable, probably the most valuable thing we could have had in there," Chef agreed.

"Can you at least _check_ the other items before you cast judgment like that?" Ai hissed.

Chef walked over to the next item, which was an ancient, withering tome. "Uh… right. No value here." Chef said moving on.

Ai's eye twitched and she quickly scooped up the volume. "This is an ancient book on the lost art of alchemy! How can you say it has no value?! Well, if you guys don't want it, then I will take it for myself. I can try to find a way to preserve what's left of it."

She went back to place, still twitching, and holding the book against her chest.

Chris and Chef just looked at each other and shrugged, before Chef moved on again. The last item on the table was a Gilded Chris. Chef picked up and looking through the loupe inspected it slowly. "Mm… mhmm… Eighteen-karat gold, which values it more than our lost prop, and certainly more than the plain rock ring and the book."

"And with that, the Nutty Death Zombies win! Again!" Chris announced. The team cheered.

Leroy stumbled out of the cottage, still holding his nuts. Patrick was quick to swoop in on him. "Man, where have you been?! We just lost the challenge!"

"I got caught in a trap in this creepy place, and then Richard kicked me in the nuts… I sleep now. I sleep right here." Leroy then collapsed on the ground, curled up like a baby and started snoring.

"You know, he does have a good idea for once," Richard piped up, as the sun started to rise. "I'm gonna call it a day."

As he and his team started making it back towards the cottage, Primrose smirked to herself as she saw her chance. "It's my fault about Leroy! I triggered the trap!" she said, pretending to cry.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Riley asked.

"He took me off to a deserted part of the cottage and he tried to make a move on me. He said he was in his wolf heat or whatever. I had to kick him to get him to back off and then I threw a switch! It's all my fault!" Primrose sobbed.

"Oh no he didn't!" Stella said, crossing her arms glaring at the sleeping wolf.

Patrick studied Primrose closely.

* * *

**Patrick: I know an actress when I see one. I can see the spoiled princess is going to be trouble. Problem is, I don't think I can eliminate her right now. Everyone is on her side.**

**Alejandro: Bide your time. Another chance will come. Remember, she is being mentored by a veteran player, who probably put her up to it. Karma will always strike back. On that, I speak from experience.**

* * *

That night, at the campfire ceremony, the mentors for the Noble Skeletons were sitting in the peanut gallery. Heather was smirking, while Alejandro was looking pensive. Harold was picking his nose. Cody was watching closely, while Dawn was meditating. Izzy was now in a fox suit, and standing on her head.

Chef came up with a tray of marshmallows.

Chris picked one up. "Noble Skeletons, nice to see you back here again so soon. The Nutty Death Zombies seem to really have a good teamwork thing going on. Oh well, either way someone is going home today."

Chris flung marshmallows at Patrick, Stella, Riley, and Vivian. Primrose was looking nervous, while Leroy was chewing at his plastic claws.

"Primrose, it's not the first time you've been in the bottom two. I wonder why? Maybe your attitude is what stinks around here."

"I'm trying to improve myself and be a team player," Primrose said meekly.

"And Leroy, you're showing yourself to be a wild animal for real. Going after Ben, cornering Primrose like that…"

"Wait, what? I didn't corner anyone!" Leroy said, jumping up defensively.

"He's getting defensive! It's just further proof!" Primrose said, immediately swapping over to sobbing mode.

"What on earth are you talking about? Are you talking about the challenge earlier? But I _asked_ if you wanted to come with me, and you agreed!" Leroy's eyes narrowed. Primrose just winked and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Alright, enough banter already. The person being eliminated and taking the Whirlpool of Shame will be…

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

Leroy!" Chris said, tossing the last marshmallow to Primrose.

"Arooooooo!" Leroy howled. "No way! She is totally framing me! I've been framed!"

"Yeah, probably, but the thing is, I don't care. Time for you go home!" Chris said. Leroy went up to Chris's face, his wolf snout pushing into Chris.

"I am not going to take this sitting down! I want a do-over!" Leroy said, but before he could say more, Chef just picked him up. Leroy started kicking and howling wildly, until Chef threw him over the dock and into the Whirlpool.

Chris and Chef watched as he screamed in terror as he was being sucked under. "Chef, remind me for next season to more closely screen what weirdos we let on this show," Chris said, shaking his head.

"Will do," Chef said, walking off. "Now I gotta go make these babies their dinner. You'd think I was running a daycare here or something."

Chris then turned over to the camera. "Twelve contestants remain! Who will be sent to their watery fate? Who will start losing their mind? Find out next time on… TOTAL. DRAMA. THE MENTORSHIP!"

* * *

Leroy's Audition (Bonus):

The camera turns on to show Leroy in his wolf suit in his bedroom. "Aroooo! Hello Total Drama! I'm Leroy, and I'm auditioning for your show! I'm fast, I'm strong, and totally not hung up on extracting my revenge on brony who stole my girlfriend from me."

The camera then switches over to Leroy standing in his backyard with an obstacle course. "I will demonstrate my skills by doing this obstacle course in less than a minute!"

He then proceeds to run along, swinging on bars, crawling through tubes, jumping over mud puddles, until he gets to the end, where a little girl was standing. Leroy comes up to her panting. She was wearing a hat with rainbow hair coming out of it and blue pony wings on her back. "Oh, hey Penny… What are you doing here?"

She then kicked him in the nuts. "You promised to sit and have tea with me and my ponies and instead you turned the yard into this! I'm gonna go tell mom."

Leroy laid on the ground, whimpering while the camera got knocked over and switched off.


End file.
